harmonyuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anathema
'''The Anathema '''are a race of extraterrestrials first discovered at the beginning of the Terran Incursion, 2011 A.D. They possess incredible abilities not limited to magic alone. They can also communicate telepathically and fuse together to form other and more dangerous Anatheman creatures. They target humanity whenever their position in the world is contested by their presence, but otherwise do not actively hunt them or attack any other non-sentient beings. At the top of their telepathic hierarchy, they are all indirectly controlled by the Matriarch, which is the only Anatheman to be considered sentient on its own. Physiology & Types of Anathema Anatheman creatures can all be classified into one or more of the following classes based on their supernatural powers. * Chaos; Lightning, fire, and frost as well as healing magic, signified by a golden aura. * Spectral, dealing with light and darkness and commonly invisibility. * Kinetic; Flight and telekinesis. Unlike the human Paradigms that were derived from these classes of magic, the Anathema are not bound to one type of magic and often perform feats that fit into more than one class. The Anathema stand out easily compared to any other creature on Earth because of their natural and unique armor, formed from an unknown metallic element, soon named Anathemine. Unlike the natural armor or hides of other animals or monsters, Anathemine shines in the light like other refined metals in a manner that seems as though they made their armor rather than being born and growing with it. The metal also has strange magical properties that helps the Anathema retain their immense levels of light energy. Abilities The Anathema, on top of possessing unheard of magical powers, communicate with their minds on a network basis and combine their physical forms to create stronger and more powerful creatures. Telepathic Networking The Anathema communicate without use of signal or sound, instead their movements and tactics are broadcast from one to another telepathically. This type of communication is better described as a network than a hive-mind. As the range that this communication lasts is limited by the creature's power; a lesser Anathema can only communicate a few meters around itself, and stronger ones can broadcast and receive miles away. Because of this, information and battle tactics are communicated in hierarchy. Orders from the sentient Matriarch are sent to the next group of Anathema below it within range and so on, with feedback gathered mostly from the grunts and passed up to those higher in the chain until it reaches the Matriarch again. If lesser Anathema are separated from their leader(s) higher in the chain, they lose their ability to communicate with the Matriarch and are largely ineffective in combat unless communication is restored. Bio-Arcane Fusion and Separation When faced with disadvantage, such as disarray from the death of a commanding creature, lesser Anatheman creatures can combine their souls and forms in a bio-arcane fusion to form a stronger being. Sometimes the commanding creatures also combine with other beings of the same class fuse into a near-unstoppable force. On the contrary, some higher-power Anathema can separate, usually into two slightly lesser creatures, done usually when vastly outnumbered or when a force needs to cover more ground. The processes are not transitive and are permanent. Once separated, Anathema cannot fuse together again, and once fused, Anathema cannot separate once more. This ability makes the Anathema a less predictable adversary as their numbers and strengths are not set in stone like any other fighting force.